


No escape pt.10

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [10]
Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.10

Reaching into the box Kayn picked up the ring and slipped it on your finger. The ring sat nice on your finger, but as you stared at the object you couldn’t help but feel sick. If it was not for your friends turning their backs at you, they would still be alive. When you got up you moved towards the dresser and picked up a dress. The dress was a simple gown, one color, no straps.   
“You don’t have to put anything on you know. Its just the two.. uh three of us here.”Kayn coughed  
You slipped the dress over your head without a second thought.   
When you looked back at Kayn, his expression appeared in a pouting form. The view made you chuckle. With the ring on and fully clothed Kayn walked towards you and touched your face, his hand felt rough against your face as he petted you. Naturally your eyes closed to the gentle touch, so innocent almost loving but you knew that at any moment he could snap.   
“I love you (Y/N).”Kayn whspered to you  
“Such a disgusting sight. Really Kayn she will just leave when she has a chance.” Rhaast groaned  
“Don’t be stupid Rhaast, What do you know!” Kayn shouted at the Scythe  
When Kayn moved away from you and gripped his scythe his gaze lowered and became more menacing.  
“I’ll be back (Y/N). Rhaast is getting itchy feet. Well if he had feet”   
“Stay put this time, I don’t want to punish you again!”  
Watching Kayn faze through the wall once again, you were left alone for only a mere moment. A knock was heard on the opposite side of the wall, before the door opened and a being walked in. There stood Zed. When Zed noticed you, your heart dropped as one of his blade dropped from its place and hung near by his side.   
“So Shen’s new play thing is at my domain.” Zed hissed  
Slowly moving away from the man, your back hit hard against the wall. Zed made his move, with a swift movement his blade was pressed against your throat, blood trickled down your skin as the blade slid off your neck. Your hands moved towards your throat and attempted to hold the cut closed. Your eyes watered as another stab to your stomach made you keel over. Tasting your blood made you cough more of it up. Eyes now watered as you fell face first onto the ground and laid in your own pool of blood. Your vision blurred only a glimpse of color a large red eye stared at you.  
Opening your eyes you blinked as you attempted you sit up. You felt a hand on your shoulder that pushed you back down onto the bed.  
“Don’t move dear, Your wounds will reopen if you keep moving.”   
Still a bit blurry you couldn’t see who was speaking to you only a light blur of a figure that now disappeared from what you assumed was a door. Staring at the ceiling your vision slowly returned. You were greeted to the view of a hospital, tall windows, white room, and a plain view of nothing. The door opened and Kayn ran inside. When Kayn approached you, his body trembled and fell next to your bed. His hand reached out and gripped tightly onto yours.   
“I’m so sorry. I wished I got there sooner.” Cried Kayn  
When you didn’t reply Kayn simple sighed and lowered his head onto the mattress. His eyes closed but his hand continued to hold onto yours. The door opened, and a nurse entered the room, when she walked over to the opposite side of the bed she reached over and started to check your bandages.  
“So will you be kilingl Zed now Kayn?” Rhaast called out from his spot on the wall.  
The nurse placed her hand on your forehead, his touch was gentle and warm feeling. When she reached over to check the wound on your neck, Kayn reached up and snatched her hand. You could hear her wince in pain as the grip tightened.  
“Please stop sir, it hurts.” The nurse cried out  
When Kayn refused to knowledge what he was doing. The grip remained the same.  
“Kayn stop please.” You weakly called out to the assassin  
When Kayn heard your cracked voice, his grip fell. The nurse moved her arm away quickly and held in against her chest. The skin was bruised, with blacks, blues, and a little bit of greens. Looking at Kayn you noticed the newly wet streaks of tears dripping from his eyes. When the nurse finished with you she didn’t hesitated to leave the room.   
“(Y/N).” Kayn called your name out but nothing else followed.   
Kayn turned to his scythe, his eyes down cast and he slowed walked over towards it. He brought the blade up to his face and whispered at it. Laying on the bed you slowly tried to sit up and this time Kayn helped you up to a sitting position. Kayn sat behind you and held your weak body up. Kayn moved your body to lean against his, his breathing was calmed now, and his body wasn’t so tensed. Sighing you allowed him to manipulate you far enough to hold you in his arms. When the door creaked opened once again you were surprised to see a familiar face. When the being walked in, you felt the tension in the air as Kayn held you closer to him.   
“Shen what do you think you are doing here. You’re not welcomed!” Kayn shouted at the man


End file.
